tales_of_edoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Kaaj Reynir
Once an esteemed member of the Edonian Head Guild of Magic, Kaaj Reynir has since stepped out on his own to find purpose. Bonded to the spirit of the deceased elemental Aatos through siphoning, Reynir's already potent magical abilities were enhanced greatly, and he gained a considerable amount of control over the earth and the weather. A old mentor and friend of Alfen Van Dragoon, Reynir does not concern himself with the afairs of the Guild or Edonia often, but will come out of his isolation should the threat prove great enough or Alfen personally requests his assistance. History Personality A stubborn and stoic man, Reynir is defined most by his desire for independance. He believes in strongly in justice and personal freedoms, a view best reflected in his distaste for the Edonian Head Guild of Magic, an organisation which he believes is now so plagued with bureaucracy that it has forgotten the values that it used to hold so dear. While not antagonistic towards the guild, he has long since left them in order to protect the people personally without being buried in their rules and restrictions. Reynir is extremely aware of his own level of power. Being bonded to a god spirit changes a person, and he puts much effort into embodying the strength and indomitable nature of the stone he controls for fear that that power might start to control him. Reynir is a man with few friends, but to those he is close to they find a loyal guardian. Furthermore, despite the man's rough, wild appearance, he is far from an uneducated brute. In his time with the guild he was well respected as a scholar of magic and history, and in his time isolated from the rest of the world he has learned many lost arcane secrets, particularly pertaining to the god spirits and the power of divine energy. He is a skilled tactician, easily able to maintain a cool head even in times of extreme stress. Magic 'Siphoning Art: Aatos, Spirit of the Stone.' His spirit intwined with that of a deceased god of the badlands running deep along the Feroxian border, Aatos, Reynir has been granted a facsimile the powers that Aatos once possessed. Reigning over the badlands of the Feroxian border, a place with little more than dust and rock, Aatos could manipulate the earth and the weather. Reynir can also control these things naturally without much effort, using them to enhance his physical abilities and give him complete control over the battlefield. 'Strength of the Canyon, Destruction Art.' Reynir's iconic abilites revolve around the control of earth, twisting it to his whims. Usually used to greatly enhance his physical abilities, Reynir uses his body in tandem with his magical abilities to put a large amount of force behind his earth manipulation, and as such much of his magic focuses on close-range encounters. Using a mix of defensive and offensive spells, Reynir is hard to harm and hits incredibly hard. *''Canyon Art, Stalwart Stone'': By encasing his body in an incredibly resistant stone armour, Reynir can render himself almost immune to physical attacks. Furthermore, the stone casing around his fists, legs, and head means that his melee attacks carry significant force. *''Canyon Art, Tremor Strike'': By slamming his fist or foot into the ground, Reynir can create such a force that the ground shatters outwards, producing a shockwave fifteen feet outwards in all directions. Shards of stone jut outwards from the damaged earth, making it almost impossible to traverse without great care, and cause additional damage to anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. With some more finesse Reynir can aim the tremor, aiming it in a longer range and more precise cone. *''Canyon Art, Chasm Dance'': Enchanting the earth around him in a large radius, Reynir can easily manipulate large amounts of his chosen element with simple movements. A thrown punch will propell a large rock towards a target, while a side-kick with a large arc will cause a pillar of stone to force itself out of the ground. Against most targets this can be used to bombard them with earth without much more effort on Reynir's part, but against larger enemies this can allow him to replicate his martial abilities on a much larger scale. 'Force of the Gale, Destruction Art.' While less developed than his earth manipulating abilities, Reynir shows a great deal of competence manipulating the weather cycles and the temperature, two other aspects that Aatos had control over. Allowing him to fight at longer ranges than his earth manipulation usually would, Reynir can fire searing hot blasts of wind, generate flames, and even fire bolts of lightning at his foes. *''Gale Art, Sirocco Torrent'': Heating the air around him and propelling it towards targets, Reynir can strike foes with wind sharp enough to cut bone and hot enough to burn living tissue. *''Gale Art, Storm Conduit'': Acting as a lightning rod for electrical energy, Reynir can attract and absorb electricity without harming himself. This energy is stored for later use, and can be forced out of his body in a mighty bolt of lightning or an eruption of electrical energy. *''Gale Art, Forcrasta:'' A simple spell, this allows Reynir to change the weather, often into a violent storm to charge his lightning magic. 'Stone Spirit Evoker: Transformation Art' By infusing himself with the raw energy of Aatos, Reynir can take one of several diminished forms that the elemental once took. This involves powerful transformation magic, fusing Reynir's flesh with the earth around him to transform himself a titan of stone, sand, and clay. By allowing one of Aatos' aspects to take precedence over the others, Reynir's body is also infused with this element, granting him new powers and abilities, but there is one form that uses all of Aatos' aspects in tandem. *''Stone Spirit Evoker~ Atronach:'' Embodying earth, the Atronach is Reynir's most frequently used form. Resembling a large, decorative stone golem covered in soft, glistening runes and patterns, Atronach greatly enhances Reynir's physical strength and earth magic. While the slowest of Reynir's forms it is by far the most resistant to harm and the most comfortable for him to use, most closely resembling and functionining as a human form. *''Stone Spirit Evoker~ Tempest:'' Embodying storms, the Tempest is smaller and more agile than Reynir's Atronach form, although still larger than any human. Sleeker and more agile, the rocks that make up this form are not entirely connected, held together with cackling electricity and are able to seperate into a fluffy of large rocks in the shape of a small cyclone. This allows Reynir to both batter foes with his own body and avoid attacks by letting them pass through the holes in his body, along with enhancing the Tempst form's already skilled abilities of flight. In this form, Reynir's electric and air manipulation is enhanced. *''Stone Spirit Evoker~ Djinn:'' Embodying heat, the Djinn is taller than the Atronach but lither than both forms. The rock across its body is sharp and pointed upwards as if its body were on fire, and its hands are tipped with razor-sharp stone blades. Hairline fractures run along this form, showing that this is one of Reynir's more fragile forms, but boiling steam leaks from these cracks which the Djinn can easily use as a weapon. The quickest of Reynir's forms it is also his least used, and usually kept to surprise foes who think him slow and dimwitted. Skills Survivalist: Imbued with knowledge from Aatos, along with his own personal experience surviving in the harsh deadlands in Feroxia, Reynir has no issue surviving for long periods of time away from the comforts of civilisation. Equipment Notes Category:Mage Beast Category:Siphoner Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:Edonian Category:Destruction Art